


Grocery Hunting

by Agapostemon



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Origins
Genre: Character Study, Ethical Dilemmas, Ficlet, Gen, Hunting, POV Morrigan (Dragon Age)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-06
Updated: 2019-10-06
Packaged: 2020-11-26 09:23:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20927894
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Agapostemon/pseuds/Agapostemon
Summary: Morrigan enlists Leliana and her archery expertise to help hunt for food on the road. Leliana is... hard to persuade.





	Grocery Hunting

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little character study ficlet to warm me up to writing for a new fandom!

“I wonder where the nearest town is,” Leliana muses excitedly as she and Morrigan trek through the woods. “We could use some more bread. And cheese! Oh, how I’ve missed cheese.”

“_Or_ you could use that bow of yours and shoot a deer,” Morrigan states bluntly. “’Twould certainly be more practical than wandering aimlessly until we find a grocer to give all our money to, don’t you think?” Gathering food with Leliana of all people isn’t exactly her idea of a good time, but her archery skills make her an invaluable hunting companion. If only Morrigan could persuade her to _use_ those skills…

“But deer are so _cute_!” Leliana squeals. “How can you look at those big sweet eyes and want them to die?”

“You do realize _all _meat comes from animals, right?” Morrigan scoffs. “Killing the animal yourself simply means you can guarantee their death is fair and dignified.”

“But then you have to _watch_ them die!” Leliana whimpers.

Morrigan rolls her eyes, “Death is merely part of existence. You cannot simply _ignore_ it.”

Leliana looks… hurt? Morrigan isn’t sure why. She was simply stating a fact of life. Yet Leliana looks like she’s about to cry. Despite her objections, though, she continues to follow Morrigan’s lead, so Morrigan decides against continuing the debate.

After several minutes of silence, though, Leliana pipes up in a small voice, “I suppose you have a point. About the… the animals suffering less if we kill them ourselves. We can… we can make sure they die as quickly and painlessly as possible that way, right?”

“Precisely my point,” Morrigan glances back at her. “What better way to know your food died humanely? With dignity?”

“I still don’t like it…”

Morrigan snorts, “You don’t have to _like_ something to know it’s the right thing to do.”

Leliana sighs, “Fine. I’ll go hunting with you. But next time we pass through a town, I get to buy cheese and you _must_ try it! You’ll love it, I promise!”

“Oh, will I?” Morrigan quirks an eyebrow. “Perhaps you should consider not making promises you can’t keep.”

“You will, though! I just know it!”

“Oh? Is predicting the future a thing they teach you in the chantry?”

Leliana giggles, “No, but who doesn’t like cheese?”

“Many people, I would assume,” Morrigan scrunches up her mouth, “But if me eating your disgusting hard milk will convince you to go hunting with me, I will try it. Now quiet down so we don’t scare away all our prey.”

“You’ll see,” Leliana whispers, “You’ll love it.”

“_Shh!_”

**Author's Note:**

> Please remember that I write purely for fun and catharsis. My fics are unbeta’d and minimally proofread. They’re not perfect, and that’s okay. If you notice something I could fix or improve, please keep those thoughts to yourself. If I genuinely want critique, I’ll ask a close friend in private. **Surprise critiques are very stressful and discouraging.** Thanks for understanding!


End file.
